Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text (e.g., using a presence-sensitive input device and or display, such as a touchscreen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a display device of (or operatively coupled to) a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive input device.
Gesture-based keyboards may be used to input text into a computing device, such as a smartphone. Such keyboards may enable a user to input a series of characters using a single gesture. However, gesture-based keyboards may suffer from limitations in accuracy, speed, and inability to adapt to the user. In some examples, a computing device that provides a gesture-based keyboard may include functionality to provide word predictions and/or autocorrections of character strings entered by a user. In some examples, prediction and/or autocorrection accuracy may diminish as the number of characters included in a single gesture increases.